Glass Vial
by Woubazoid
Summary: He'd never been able to bottle True Love, but perhaps he didn't need to anymore. Prompt fic for temporalteatime on Tumblr. AU.


_Prompt: During one of his dealing-days, Rumpel meets a woman who found a way to leave her fiancée, and travel. They talk about stories (she loves that he has so many), and he eventually asks her to come with him, and travel to another part of the world: his castle. She will get to travel with him to the locations of his deals, and see the world while still having a home to come back to, and someone to be with (it started as friends, but became something more)._

Glass Vial

Rumplestiltskin took a long gulp from his mug of ale, and slammed it down on the table. A young waitress hurried over and, after placing a fresh mug in front of him, scurried away. Rumple rolled his eyes. Really, he hadn't so much as said a word since he arrived at the little pub, and yet everyone in there still acted as if he would kill them all in an instant.

And if the man he was supposed to meet didn't arrive soon, he just might do it. He didn't like to be kept waiting, and the man he was supposed to meet was running a half an hour late. It was unacceptable.

He lifted the mug again to take a long drink, but stopped short when a movement to his left caught his attention. Sitting across the pub in a corner was a beautiful young girl with a large mug of ale in front of her, and her nose buried in a thick book. She wore a thick, dirty grey cloak, with the hood pulled back. Rumplestiltskin regarded her closely, his excellent vision catching sight of the small diamond earrings that sparkled in the low candlelight.

She didn't belong here, he realized. Those baubles were too fine to belong to a simple peasant, and he was certain she hadn't stolen them, so that left only one choice – she was nobility, and she was on the run. Downing his mug, the alcohol having little effect on him, he made his way over to the young girl. He took the liberty of sitting down across from her. She didn't blink, or seem to notice that she had a visitor at her table. She continued reading for several minutes, completely absorbed in her book. Finally Rumplestiltskin grew impatient and cleared his throat slightly, causing the girl to jump and look up, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Clearly."

She coughed nervously, watching him for a moment before asking hesitantly, "Is something the matter?"

"I should ask you the same question."

She blinked, puzzled. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. I'm just having a drink, minding my own business."

He gave her a pointed look. "Dearie, you're sitting in a dark corner in a pub. You're wearing peasant clothes, but those diamonds are a dead giveaway. You're running from someone."

Her hand flew to her ear, gasping as she felt the hard surface of the diamond.

Rumplestiltskin nodded toward her hand, "And the fact that you have a pale stripe around your ring finger indicates that you were, up until recently, wearing a ring, which I can only assume means that the someone you are running from is your fiancé."

She moved her hands under the table, and stared at him suspiciously. "So what if I am?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I'm merely informing you that your attempt to go unnoticed failed miserably."

"I was doing just fine until you came over, Sir…" She paused, waiting for him to properly introduce himself.

"Rumplestiltskin, dearie. Though sometimes I go by 'The Dark One'."

The girl gasped softly, but there was no fear in it. There was surprise, naturally, but also excitement. "_You're _the Dark One?" She asked, voice laced with hushed awe. "I've read all about you."

Rumplestiltskin sat still, taken back by her comment. She knew who he was, yet she showed no signs of fear. She'd actually seemed excited – interested – in the fact that he was who he was.

Huh.

"Then you know I could crush your pretty little skull with a flick of my wrist," he said, making the motion with his hand in an effort to frighten her. Instead she giggled.

"But, I haven't done anything to bother you. I'm not making a deal. I was minding my own business. And besides," she said as she signaled to the barmaid, "It's not polite to kill the person who's buying your next drink."

The young girl brought over two more mugs of ale, and Belle handed her a gold piece before sending her away. Taking a dainty sip from the large container she looked at Rumplestiltskin with a look of mischief. "So, why did you come over here?"

Rumplestiltskin said nothing for a long moment. Why had he come over here? He thought for a long moment, before replying, "I'm waiting on someone. He's late. I was bored."

"The Dark One. _Bored_?" She questioned. "With magic at your disposal, how could you ever be bored?"

"Magic is not to be used lightly. It always comes with a price-" He paused, realizing he'd never gotten her name. She realized what he was waiting for and quickly answered, "Oh, forgive me. I'm Belle," she said, holding out her hand across the table. Rumplestiltskin looked at her outstretched palm for a moment before hesitantly reaching out and taking hers in his. She shook his hand up and down then let go, wrapping her hands around her mug.

"What sort of price does it cost? To use magic?" She asked and Rumplestiltksin smiled, charmed by her curiosity.

"Depends on what you're doing with it. The greater the task, the greater the price."

Belle nodded appreciatively, "Makes sense."

"Indeed it does."

"So, what did this person want? The one that hasn't come yet?"

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, something that he thinks will make his life better; but the price will be high, and he won't care, and when the time comes to collect the payment, he'll claim the deal wasn't what he thought it would be and I'll get the blame of ruining everything because, well. _Dark One_." He shrugged and added, voice high, "Not my fault they don't read the contract."

"But you're right; that doesn't seem fair on your part," Belle commented and Rumple laughed in agreement.

"Indeed it does not. But such is the nature of the deal."

A silence washed over them then, each taking a moment to drink more from their mugs, and after looking around once more to see if his client had arrived – he hadn't – Rumple turned his attention back to Belle. "So," he began, "I can only assume I'm right in that you are of a higher rank, running away from some impending marriage?"

Belle nodded. "That's right."

"And what was so horrible about this would-be-husband that would cause such a lovely thing like you to give up everything and run off to some pub?"

Belle sighed heavily, giving him a sheepish look before downing the last of her ale. "I just didn't want to marry him," she began, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "There was no love between us. And I refuse to marry where there isn't love."

"Because that _would _be dreadful," Rumple remarked dryly and Belle shot him a glare.

"When he's only marrying you for the money and title, yes," she stated. "Anyway, I've always wanted to travel; to see the world. Marrying Gaston would have ended any chances of ever getting away. I was to be a 'proper' wife you see, and produce strong, strapping young sons and stay quiet and do as I was told. He even mentioned that I shouldn't read as much after we wed." She scoffed. "Not much of a life, if you ask me."

"Sounds dreadful," Rumplestiltskin said again, but this time with sincerity.

"It does. My fiancé hated that I read. Thought it was a waste of time. So, I figured, he could find some other girl to make his little trophy to dress up and show off and produce sons, because I would have no part in it. I packed a few belongings, stole the cloak from one of my maids, which in retrospect was rather cruel, but needs must I suppose, and left."

"Where are you going to go?" Rumplestiltskin asked, completely captivated by the young girl. She had such spirit.

Belle shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. As far away from home as I can, first. I have enough money to last a while, if I'm careful. Once I find somewhere, I'll find a place to live, and maybe look for work. I can read and write, and speak several languages and I've studied history, philosophy, music. I could perhaps teach, if there was a position somewhere." She smiled and laughed gently. "I hadn't actually thought out _everything_. Mostly because I thought I'd have been caught by now."

"How long has it been since you ran?" He asked her and she took a moment to calculate the time with her fingers.

"Um….three weeks now, I believe." She said with a nod.

"And where are you staying?" He questioned again. Belle pointed east and said, "There's a small inn down the road. I've been there a few days already, so I'll probably head out at the end of the week. I've enjoyed this village and I'm a bit reluctant to leave."

"Do you know where you'll go next, when you do go?" She shook her head.

"Not yet. I have a map in my room that I've been studying, trying to figure out what I want to see first. The plan is to lie low for a while longer, at least until the search parties give up. I want to be far away from anyone who might have received news of my disappearance. Then I'll worry about everything else."

"Sounds as if you have things planned out pretty well, despite it all," he remarked and Belle smiled.

"This wasn't a spontaneous decision," she declared. "I thought long and hard about it before deciding the benefits far outweighed the risks."

Rumplestiltskin smirked approvingly at her. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

They would have continued talking, but Belle noticed the tavern was beginning to close. It was a small place, and while taverns in larger villages stayed open most of the night, this one did not. The bartender was ushering out the last few stragglers, but no one dared approached the Dark One's table to ask them to leave. It was only when Belle realized they were the last two in the small building that she realized the time.

"It's late," she whispered, rolling her eyes toward the young maid and the large burly man beside her, who were sitting at the bar, throwing the occasional glance at the two of them. "We should probably go." She stood and laid down another coin, before grabbing her book. He stood as well, and tossed a coin of his own onto the table, and throwing a mock salute towards the two at the bar, they made their way outside. They stood face to face, Rumplestiltksin rocking back on his heels, unsure of what to do now. He had enjoyed talking to this young girl. She was refreshing and bright and lovely; so different from those he was used to dealing with. "Will I see you again?" She asked.

Rumplestiltskin playfully stroked his chin, pretending to think long and hard. "I suppose you might," he said at length, "With my deals and your wandering spirit, we may very well cross paths again."

Belle smiled at him sweetly. "I hope so. It was a pleasure to meet you. Good night, Rumplestiltskin." She turned and began to walk up the road, and Rumplestiltskin watched her go, eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"I hope so too, dearie," he whispered to himself, "I actually hope so too."

The next night, Belle wandered into the small tavern, book in hand. She returned to the table she'd occupied the past several days and pulled back her hood, shaking her curls. She ordered a simple meal of bread and cheese and a pint of ale, and once the food was in front of her, she opened her book and, taking a bite of her bread, began to read.

She had read several chapters of her book when the front area of the tavern seemed to suddenly come alive with excitement. She marked her place with her finger and leaned over slightly, wondering briefly if it were guards looking for her. Surely they had not made it this far yet.

It was to her great relief to see the figure of the Dark One standing there, staring down coldly at the owner. "We don't want no trouble, sir," the man quivered and Rumplestiltskin chuckled gleefully.

"If you don't want any trouble, I suggest you move out of my way. And bring me an ale while you're at it, dearie!" He giggled again and turned with dramatic flair, his eyes landing directly on her. She offered him another smile - she seemed to be doing that a lot, she thought – and motioned him over with her hand. He strode over to her and sat down across from her, a wide grin displaying his sharp, black teeth.

"And so we meet again! What are the odds?" He declared and Belle laughed.

"Rather high since you knew I was planning on staying here a few more days." She returned and Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, well. It's been so long since I've had someone with any intelligence to talk to, I figured I should get my fill while I could before you go on your merry way and I'm forced to deal with simpering imbeciles," he glanced pointedly up at the man who had just placed his drink on the table, and the man muttered a small apology before scurrying off, hoping the Dark One would cause no harm.

"Perhaps if you didn't frighten everyone so much, you could talk to more people?" Bell suggested and Rumplestiltskin dismissed her.

"I _enjoy_ scaring them," he replied dryly.

Belle smirked, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you do."

Their conversation continued throughout the evening, and when it was once again time to leave, Belle asked Rumplestiltskin if he would join her again the next evening. "Like you said," she spoke, "It's not often I get to talk to someone with any real intelligence. Those back home who did possess any felt that a woman was to hold her tongue and not speak of 'things better left to the men'." She rolled her eyes. "Meeting you has been a breath of fresh air; even if you do terrorize innocent bartenders."

Rumplestiltskin laughed heartily and agreed that he would meet her again the next night. They parted ways, both feeling happier than they'd been in a long time.

Over the next several days, Belle and Rumplestiltskin continued to meet at the little bar where they sat for hours, talking. She was full of questions about his magic, his life, his deals, and he was interested in finding out more about her as well. A young Lady who could have married a nobleman's son and been placed in a life of luxury and ease had opted to run away, hiking her way across the country, staying in ratty pubs and inns, all in the name of freedom and the ability to decide her own fate.

Her voice broke the silence between them. "Your man never showed up," she whispered. "That first night."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, "I guess he had second thoughts. Wouldn't be the first time."

Belle smiled and took a step closer, "Well," she said, placing her hands on the table, "I'm glad he didn't. If he had you probably wouldn't have come to me to cure your boredom."

"I suppose it was fortuitous for all parties involved, then." Rumplestiltskin agreed resting his elbows on the table and leaning over slightly, giving her a humored look.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Belle said softly, He looked at her curiously and asked, "Where are you going?"

She made a face. "I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I think I'll continue east. There's a rather large village that's about a day's journey so I think I'll stop there and see what happens."

"Come with me."

Belle blanched. "I'm sorry?"

Rumplestiltskin leaned even closer, almost as if he were about to share a secret with her. "You want adventure," he began, "You also said you wanted to be useful, but you can't travel like this forever. You will need a home. And it just so happens that mine has more than enough room to accommodate you. It's also a mess, but perhaps you could tidy it up, in exchange."

Belle was silent. Rumplestiltskin watched her as she thought over the offer he'd just made. He could see her mind going over all the possible benefits and problems with accepting a deal with the Dark One, and he wondered if she would actually accept.

"So I would be your caretaker?" She surmised slowly. "A maid?"

"Call it what you like, dearie, but we both have something the other wants, and when that is the case, a deal can always be made."

She gave him a playful look, "And what do you have that I want?"

"Besides a place to stay and a job?" He asked, placing his hand over his chest in mock offense. "I'll take you on some of my deals, if you like. The safe ones. My line of work requires a great deal of traveling, and if there is ever a place that is of interest, I could take you along. Besides," he added, gesturing between them, "Intelligent conversation is something I find I have missed greatly."

Belle giggled and leaned back against her chair, arms crossed. "And how long would I be required to stay?" She asked. "Suppose I decide I want to go out on my own again?"

"Let's start with a year," Rumple said after thinking for a moment. "A year living with me as caretaker, and I'll take you with me on my less dangerous deals. After a year, we can discuss your staying or leaving. What do you say?"

She pursed her lips and hummed in thought before looking up at him with a large smile. She reached for his hand and he gave it. They shook and she smiled, "I don't promise to be very good at cleaning. But I'm sure I'll learn."

Rumple returned her smile. "Oh, I'm sure you will," he said as he engulfed them in a dark purple smoke, transporting them to his home.

When the smoke cleared, Rumplestiltskin looked over to see Belle bent over slightly, coughing. After she got her cough under control, she stood straight, stumbling slightly and placed her hand on her stomach. "You should warn someone before you whisk them off like that!" She exclaimed before lurching slightly. "I think I need to sit."

Rumplestiltskin hastily led her over to a nearby chair and helped her to sit. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a few minutes, allowing the nausea to settle. Rumplestiltskin waited a moment before asking, "Would you like some tea to settle your stomach?"

"Oh no," She groaned. "I think the combination of traveling by magic and too much ale just got to me. I'll be fine in a moment." They sat quietly for a several moments and finally, Belle moved her head and gave Rumplestiltskin a wondrous look, "That was incredible," she admitted. "Can we do it again sometime? Maybe when I haven't been drinking?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and nodded. "You will get your fill of travel by magic, dearie. That I assure you."

Belle allowed his words to sink in as she took in her surroundings. They were in a large room with a grand fireplace, and trinkets and strange objects lined on small pedestals throughout the hall. She was sitting at a rather large wooden table, and she ran a finger over the surface only to bring it back covered in a thick coat of dust. She turned slightly and looked behind her and saw a rather large spinning wheel in the corner of the room, and she stood on shaky legs and made her way over to it.

She reached out carefully to touch the wheel, and then turned to regard Rumplestiltskin. "I've read that you spin straw into gold," she said. "Is that true?"

He nodded and walked over to join her. He touched the wheel as well, with a delicate reverence that she had not seen before. "It is."

"It must be incredible," she thought aloud, "to be able to make something beautiful out of something as plain as straw."

He gave her a curious look. "I've never really thought of it like that," he admitted and she offered him a half smile before walking around to look and (carefully!) touch some of the other objects displayed in the room.

"So," she said finally after carefully scrutinizing his collection, "This is the Dark Castle? I've read a little about it, but I admit, the books didn't do it justice. This room alone is more incredible than anything I've ever seen."

"Indeed it is, dearie. Would you like a tour?"

Belle nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love one!"

Rumplestiltskin bowed slightly, sweeping his hands wide as he did so. "Well, then," he said, motioning for her to follow him, "Allow me to show you your new home."

The tour of the Dark Castle left Belle in awe. Rumplestiltskin showed her the kitchens, and Belle commented on how sparse the pantry was. Rumplestiltskin merely shrugged it off and led her upstairs to show her the other rooms. He showed her his work room (after making her swear that she would not touch anything) and many other rooms throughout the castle. He took her for a walk around the gardens, which left much to be desired, and she mentioned that she'd always wanted a rose garden and perhaps this could be her chance. Rumplestiltskin told her that if she wanted to take up the task, he would be more than happy to let her.

He led her back inside and told her he had one last room to show her before he showed her to her room. She followed him, eager to see what else he had hidden in his magical castle. He reached a large set of double doors and with a swish of his hand, the doors flew open and Belle's eyes lit up at the sight.

Before her stood a massive library, with shelves of books that reached to the tall rafters above. The entire room was filled with books, so many in fact, that all the shelves were filled and there were numerous piles started on the floor, tables, and sofa. Belle took a slow step inside, looking around her with complete joy. "I've never seen so many books in my entire life," she whispered in awe, and Rumplestiltskin came up behind her.

"I take it you like this room then?" He asked.

"I love it!" She exclaimed as she turned to face him. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Can I borrow a few?" She asked and even if he had wanted to refuse her, he found her joy contagious and laughed gaily.

"You can read them all, if you wish," he said seriously and Belle clapped her hands happily.

"I don't think I will live long enough for that," she said as she looked around her again, admiring the sight of thousands upon thousands of books. "But I'm willing to try."

Rumplestiltskin laughed and turned to walk out of the library, "Well, come along then, dearie." He said, "I'll show you to your room."

"Can't I just live in here?" Belle asked as she slowly followed him out of the library.

"If you can manage to move the bed down three flights of stairs, then be my guest," he retorted as he ushered her out of the room and toward the staircase.

The next months passed far too quickly for Belle's taste. She'd spent her time continuing her exploration of her new home, sometimes alone, other times with Rumplestiltskin at her side, answering her never-ending stream of questions. He'd quickly informed her of which rooms (of which there were few) that she was not allowed to enter, and though she wanted to know why, she chose to keep that question to herself. Even she understood she could not know everything.

She began tending to the garden, eager to be outside in daylight and not worrying about whether or not she would be noticed. The Dark Castle was isolated and far from the lands of men, and she found that she almost preferred it that way. She'd spent her life surrounded by maids and servants and council members, and this new found freedom and solitude was a great comfort to her. She spent most of her evenings in the library, trying to decide which book to read next, adding one every few minutes to the ever growing pile by the door that she intended to read.

She'd also experimented with cleaning, fighting with the mop and bucket and managing to spill the soapy water everywhere (which had been a great amusement for Rumplestiltskin). But over time, she'd become quite the expert at dusting, something of which the castle never seemed to lack, and in addition to her cleaning, she began to experiment in the kitchen, where she was beginning to master the art of brewing tea. Rumplestiltskin enjoyed his tea, and had quickly taught her the proper way to prepare his cup. She experimented with her own tastes, adding more sugar some days, and lemon or honey on others, trying to decide which way she liked it best. Tea was not uncommon in her old land, but it was not the drink of choice, so she relished the experience, even if it was a simple one.

Throughout all the excitement of learning to be a caretaker, experimenting with tea, reading vast piles of books, and trying (and failing) to bring the garden to order, Belle failed to notice that Rumplestiltskin had yet take her with him on a deal, as he'd promised. He'd gone on a few deals since her arrival, never gone for more than a day, but even when he'd poof into the room she was occupying and inform her that he had to depart, she hadn't even thought of asking to go with him. She remembered him stipulating that he would only bring her with him to deals that were 'safe' and she pondered at what that had meant. Surely she would be safe next to the Dark One, though she supposed that a man in his position was not one without a few enemies.

Belle was in the library one particular bright day, lounging on the sofa, duster at her feet in favor of a book she'd discovered while she had been cleaning one of the higher shelves. She did not notice Rumplestiltskin enter the room, and jumped in fright when he stuck his face dangerously close to hers, grinning manically.

"Must you do that?!" She exclaimed, laughing as she placed her hand over her racing heart. "You're going to cause me to die of fright one of these days, and then you'll feel terrible."

"I'm sure it'll take more than that to finish you, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said humorously, then held out his hand to Belle. "Come on, then," he said giddily, and Belle looked at his hand before asking, "What is it?"

"Someone wants to make a deal," he said, his voice a mixture of dark mischief and glee.

"And I get to go?" She asked, discarding the book to her side and grabbing his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"I did tell you I would take you, did I not," he reminded her and she nodded.

"You did."

"Well!" He giggled, clapping his hands together in excitement, "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Belle asked as the purple smoke of Rumplestiltskin's magic began to swirl around them.

"A little town called Agrabah."

They appeared in the alley of a busy market square. All around them, people were bustling by, rushing to get to their destination while vendors called out to them, encouraging them to stop and take a look at their products. The air was dry and warm, and she felt the crunching on bits of sand beneath her shoes.

Rumplestiltskin began to move, and made his way out into the market square. Belle followed, torn between trying to keep up with him, and taking in her new surroundings. She saw several stands that she wished to visit, but Rumplestiltskin was walking far too briskly for her to be able to stop and admire anything for longer than a second. She quickened her pace and had to jog to keep up with him, all the while dodging the crowd of people that surrounded them.

No one seemed to pay any mind to Rumplestiltskin. He was dressed in his usual attire, leather and snakeskin, and Belle wondered absently if he felt the heat at all. She was in a light summer dress, one that he had provided for her, and while it was of a light and breathable fabric, she was already beginning to sweat.

When they reached the edge of the market, Rumplestiltskin stopped suddenly and in her haste Belle collided into him. He turned and gave her a humored look before looking back out in front of him. He pointed with his blackened nail and informed her, "My deal will take place over that ridge," he explained. "It's nothing dangerous, but I would prefer it if you stayed in the marketplace while I do my work," he said, flicking his hand and producing a small leather purse. He held it out to her and she took it, opening it to see it filled to the brim with gold coins. "I don't know how long I'll be," he explained, "So go and enjoy the market. Buy whatever you wish, but do not tell anyone your real name. We are far away from your homelands, but word can still reach this far, even after so long. Don't mention you're friend to the Dark One either. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Belle nodded. "I can shop in the market, but don't tell anyone who I am or that I know you. Where should I meet you when you've finished?"

"Oh, I'll find you, dearie. Don't worry," he laughed, and nodded back toward the market. "Enjoy yourself," he said as he turned and began to walk toward the place he'd indicated was his destination.

"Be careful," she called out and he stopped short, his head turning only slightly as if he meant to reply, but instead he looked forward again and walked on.

Belle watched him until he disappeared from her line of vision and she wondered if it was as far away as it looked. She made her way back to the heart of the market, where she was overwhelmed with vendors calling out for her to come admire their fine jewelry, hot bread, fine wine, and fresh fruit. She bought some fruit, "dates" the seller had called it, and ate a few pieces as she explored the rest of the stands. She bought a bracelet from another vendor, yellow and blue and green beads threaded intricately throughout it, and though it did not match her dress, she slid it onto her wrist, pleased with how the beads seemed to clack together when she moved. She purchased a book from another vendor, a reference of Argabahan myths and tales, and she looked forward to starting it when she returned to the Dark Castle.

She wondered idly if there was anything in the market that Rumplestiltskin would like when her eyes met with a vendor who set up his business on a mere rug on the ground, a mass of odds and ends stuffed on it until the carpet was overflowing. She approached the man and he instantly began to pick up various items, telling her their history and that he'd traveled all over the lands to collect his baubles. He showed her jewels and toys and other strange and lovely trinkets, and Belle admired them all, but her attention was suddenly caught by a small, porcelain teacup. Drawn to its beauty, Belle picked up the cup and the vendor began to tell her a tale of where he had found the item. If the story were true, the cup was indeed a special piece and so intrigued, Belle purchased it, wondering if it would meet with Rumplestiltskin's approval.

She thanked the vendor and began to walk away, arms full with her snack, the book and her teacup, and concentrating on not dropping them, she failed to notice the figure in front of her and in her distraction collided against him.

She gasped and went to apologize, only to realize that she had collided with her friend. "You're back," she said with some surprise and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"So unhappy to see me, dearie?" He asked and Belle shook her head.

"Just surprised. I suppose I got caught up with everything in the market and didn't realize the time."

Rumpelstiltskin noticed her full arms and in an effort to assist her, he flicked his hand and produced a small basket. With obvious relief, she deposited the items into it, before taking it from Rumplestiltskin and looping her arm thought the handle. They began to walk back toward the alley and Belle looked up at him. "Did the deal go well?" She asked.

"It did," he said.

"May I ask what it was about?" She inquired and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Some poor peasant boy met the princess here. It was love at first sight and now he wishes to try to woo her," Rumplestiltskin said, wiggling his fingers in delight. "But, the law here states that she must marry a prince. So, I made him a prince."

Belle nodded. "What was the price? Surely it must have been high." She asked, interested.

"Well, seeing as the boy has spent the first eighteen years of his life sneaking and stealing to survive," Rumplestiltskin began, "I figured he could help me get my hands on a certain piece that I've had my eye on for quite some time."

"What is it?" Belle asked again.

They reached the alley they'd appeared in and Rumplestiltskin ushered her inside.

"The staff of the Sultan's Vizier."

"Why do you want that?" Belle asked as the smoke began to envelop them once more.

"I have my reasons," Rumplestiltskin shrugged as they disappeared in a burst of purple dust.

They landed in the safety of the grand hall, and Rumplstiltskin instantly made his way over to the tea tray that was at the edge and began to prepare a cup. Belle noticed and called out, "Oh! Just a moment!" Rumplestiltskin paused, and looked at her curiously as she pulled something out of her basket and approached him. She sat the purse of gold on the table and then held out her hand to him, offering the small teacup she'd purchased for him. "I know it isn't anything special," she admitted, "But when I saw it, I thought of you. So here," she said holding it out further. "It's a gift to say thank you for giving me a home. And a job. And adventure."

He looked absolutely stunned that she would get him a gift. He reached out slowly, almost hesitantly, and gently took the cup from her. Holding it up, his fingers reverently ran over the gold and blue trim.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes glued to the cup, staring as if it were something much more precious than what it was.

"It's nothing," she said sheepishly, "I just wanted to get you something, but I wasn't sure what, and I know how much you like tea, so I thought a new teacup would be acceptable."

"It's lovely," he murmured, then he turned suddenly, picking up the teapot and pouring the hot liquid into the cup. He added milk and sugar, then picked up the cup he had previously held and fixed a cup for Belle. He handed it to her, and she took it gratefully, taking a long sip wanting to savor the flavor as much as she wanted to savor the moment between them.

A few days later found Rumplestiltskin at the spinning wheel, where he'd been for the majority of the day. Belle sat on a cushion at his side, reading aloud from the book she'd purchased in Agrabah. The stories were strange, but incredibly interesting, and Belle was extremely happy with her purchase. She'd been about halfway through the book before Rumplestiltskin had called out to her and asked her to read aloud, so she had joined him at the wheel and flipping back to the beginning, she began to read.

The steady creaking of the wheel and the pleasant sound of Belle's voice was enough to make Rumplestiltskin finally relax. He'd been a ball of energy the past few days, several deals happening in a short amount of time, and although normally the prospect of a deal thrilled him, he now realized there was something entirely pleasing about sitting quietly at the wheel while his maid read to him. It was peaceful and serene and he was glad that he had found such a peace in his friend.

Though he made no notice on the outside of his surprise, inside his mind and heart raced. Did he consider Belle his friend? He glanced in her direction where she sat, completely absorbed in the story of a genie who longed for freedom from his prison. He watched her as she read, and he realized that she had indeed wormed her way into his heart with her kindness, curiosity, and desire for adventure. She hadn't flinched when she'd learned who he was that night at the tavern; she'd merely asked questions, curious about how his magic worked and what sort of deals he engaged in. He knew that she knew from the stories she'd read of him that he was a murderer; and a callous one at that, but she'd bought him a drink and told him of her troubles and had acted no differently than if he'd just been an ordinary man who approached her for conversation.

His gaze wondered over to the long table in the center of the room and the tea set that sat upon it. The teacup she'd given him sat prettily on the tray, standing out against the rest of the plain white teacups that surrounded it. Beauty amidst banality, he thought idly, then applied the same thought to Belle. Out of all the things that resided in his castle she was by far the most precious and lovely (though she was certainly not a possession, he reminded himself hastily). She had not been with him long, just a few months, but already he could not imagine life without her.

Yes, he decided as he interrupted her to ask if she would like some tea to sooth her dry throat, he considered her his friend. And her friendship was the most valuable thing he'd ever held in his calloused, undeserving hands.

* * *  
When Rumplestiltskin was summoned again, he debated on whether or not to bring Belle along. She'd accompanied him on the last several deals, never directly involved, but always nearby, exploring the lands he brought her to. He'd taken her back to Agrabah when it was time to retrieve the Vizier's staff from the peasant-turned-prince, and after magically transporting the staff back to the Dark Castle, Rumplestiltskin gave Belle a more detailed tour of the land, which she had enjoyed tremendously.

This deal, however, was a bit more serious, though not necessarily _dangerous_, but he knew that Belle was resourceful and was more than capable of taking care of herself. The deal was to be struck deep in the night, between himself and the elusive - wanted for murder and treason - Snow White. He knew what it was she wanted, but he also knew his friend's heart, and she would be appalled to find out that he would be willing to help the poor girl forget the man she loved.

But Snow White had something he needed, and when two people had something the other wanted - a deal could _always _be struck.

There was still the debate on whether or not to bring Belle along, but he eventually decided that he could drop her off at a tavern a few miles up the road from the dock where he would find Snow, then when the deal was finished, he would meet her back there for a drink to celebrate the success of another deal.

He told her of his plan, that the deal was more...special...than others, and that he needed her to wait at _The Fisherman's Tail_ while he went about his business. She'd frowned, but agreed to do as she was asked and so Rumplestiltskin left her there with a purse full of gold and instructions to speak to no one until he returned. He appeared at the docks in full persona, giggling and carrying on as the peculiar Dark One of legend. He'd given Snow the potion to remove the love and memory of her prince from her heart in exchange for her hair. She'd been puzzled by the price, but accepted rather easily and with the deal complete, Rumplestiltskin vanished and met up with his friend (how he loved the thought!) at the inn.

He joined her in high spirits, and not even the sudden hush and terror that overcame the bar could dampen his good mood. A mug of ale was waiting for him when he sat, as well as a hot bowl of stew, and though he was not hungry, he dug in cheerfully as Belle leaned in to ask him in hushed excitement, "Well, how did it go?"

Rumplestiltskin swallowed his mouthful of stew and smirked at her. "The deal was struck," he said, his voice raising an octave in his glee.

"Can I know about this deal, too?" She asked, always eager to learn more about his dealings with those desperate enough to call on the Dark One to help change their fate.

"The young girl wanted to forget someone," Rumplestiltskin said vaguely. "So I gave her a way to forget him."

"Was it someone cruel?" Belle asked, concern marking her features.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand dismissively and took another large mouthful of stew. "In his own way, yes, I suppose so," Rumplestiltskin remarked. "He's marrying someone else, not by his own will though, and my young girl wished to forget him because the pain was too much."

Belle was silent for a moment before asking, voice soft with sorrow, "Did he love her in return?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Oh, absolutely, dearie," he exclaimed. "They have a," he paused, scrunching up his face before hissing out, "'special' kind of love."

"…True love…" she whispered reverently and Rumplestiltskin chortled. "You're a clever one, aren't you," he said before he heard Belle sniffle and his humor turned to concern as he noticed her face turning red as she hurriedly wiped at her eyes, bringing away wet fingers.

"What's the matter, dear?" He asked worriedly.

She wiped at her eyes again, then laughed, embarrassed at herself. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, sniffing again. "I'm being silly."

Rumplestiltskin could only regard her carefully, unsure of how to act. He had never been good at dealing with his late wife's bouts of emotion, and he was even less sure of how to handle Belle's sudden and uncharacteristic tears. She'd always been level headed, if not a bit irrational at times (who really agreed to come live in the Dark One's castle after knowing him for a week?) but she'd never been one to shed tears over nothing.

"It's just," she began, bringing Rumplestiltskin's attention back to her, "That it's so sad." She wiped at her eyes again and Rumplestiltskin absently flicked his hand to produce a handkerchief and handed it to her, which she took gratefully. Dabbing at her eyes again she continued, "She loves this man, and you say that he loves her but has to marry someone else. I'm willing to bet they're of similar rank as I am…was," and Rumplestiltskin nodded. "It's just awful that she would want to forget," Belle said. "If I couldn't be with the man I loved, I would still want to keep the memories of our time together with me. If True Love is as powerful as they say, then why would anyone want to lose that? I'd rather love someone with everything in me and lose them, then to have never felt such a wonderful feeling at all."

Rumplestiltskin regarded her with something akin to awe. Deep in his heart, he knew she was right, and he acknowledged that he had also been somewhat saddened by Snow White's request. Love, regardless of the type, was a wonderful thing even if it was fleeting. It was something he'd give almost anything to have again. An image of his son flashed before him, and Rumplestiltskin's heart ached at the thought of those memories being wiped away; the love he felt for his son being ripped away from him, leaving a hole in his heart that he would always feel but never know how to fill.

"It is terrible," Rumplestiltskin agreed. "But it was what she wanted. I gave her a potion; it's her choice on whether or not she takes it."

"For her sake, I hope she doesn't," Belle whispered and Rumplestiltskin reached out and patted Belle's hand with his.

"So do I."

They finished their ale and stew in a somber silence, the evening's success marred by the knowledge that this was one deal that would have no happy ending for those involved.

They returned to the castle later that evening and claiming fatigue, Belle went straight to her room. Rumplestiltskin watched her go with regret, hating that his companion was so utterly distraught by his actions. He would know if Snow took the potion- he would be able to feel the magic take effect – and so far she had not mustered the courage to drink the potion. He wondered if she would, or if she would cling to the hope that her prince would come for her, forsaking all in the name of True Love. He meandered his way through the castle, eventually making his way into his work room where pulled out a small glass vial from his pocket and placed it gently in a cabinet with several other identical glass bottles. He stared at the space that had up until a moment ago been empty –a smile slowly forming on his lips. The first step in his plan was complete. All he needed was a hair from the prince and True love would be his.

Over the next few days, Belle began to ask more questions about True Love, her interest piqued by the fact that she could hardly believe someone could so easily give it up.

"She hasn't taken it yet," Rumplestiltskin explained patiently before adding somewhat bitterly, "And many people don't always appreciate what have. This girl, for example, could only focus on the _pain_ that True Love caused her, not the joy that it brought previously."

"Well," Belle said sternly, "If I ever experience True Love, I'll treasure it every day." She paused then looked at Rumplestiltskin, eyebrows raised in curiosity, "Can _everyone_ find True Love?"

Rumplestiltskin sat down at his spinning wheel and Belle joined him, sitting on the floor next to where the gold thread flowed down from the spindle, pooling on the floor. She picked up the bundle and, finding the end, began to wind it around her hand in a neat loop. "Everyone is capable of feeling and finding love," Rumplestiltskin explained, turning the wheel slowly, "But it's not always 'True'. True Love is the strongest and most precious forms of magic there is; very hard to create from the outside and impossible to destroy. It's magic in its purest, deepest, most powerful form."

"I see," Belle said, continuing to wind the gold around her hand. She looked up at him suddenly and asked, "Have you experienced True Love?"

Rumplestiltskin froze and looked down at his lap with a sigh. "Yes. In a sense," he whispered. "I had a son; and I loved him more than anything in the world," he admitted. "But True Love between man and woman? No, I've never had that."

Belle was silent for a moment before whispering, "You never told me you had a son."

"I don't talk about him. The pain is still too great."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and she reached up with the hand not covered in gold and placed it on his lap. Rumplestiltskin stared at her hand in surprise. He risked a glance at her and was surprised even further to see her looking up at him with gentle kindness and –

Love.

He inhaled sharply and Belle jerked her back her hand and looked away, and he could see a slightly blush tint her cheeks. She stood quickly and mumbled something about craving a cup of tea. She moved away from the wheel over to the table where the tea set sat, always full and hot, and poured herself a cup. She fixed one for Rumplestiltskin in the cup she'd given him and brought it over to him. He reached out to take it and their fingers brushed, sending a jolt of energy and heat through them both, causing them to jerk away from each other and in their haste, sent the teacup sailing to the ground. It hit the edge of the spinning wheel with a small _crack_ and Belle gasped and she knelt down instantly to inspect it. She held it up, frowning deeply when she saw that a piece had broken off on the very edge.

"Oh no," she whispered as she traced the edge with her finger. "It's chipped."

Rumplestiltskin took the cup from her and traced the spot as well. It was rough, but the damage was not extremely noticeable and Rumplestiltskin offered her a slight smile. "You can hardly see it," he reasoned as he stood and offered his hand to assist Belle up. He walked over to the table and poured himself another cup of tea and Belle joined him, picking at her teacup.

"You could fix it," she said thoughtfully, "with magic."

Rumplestiltskin took a sip, humming as he thought it over. Eventually he shook his head and placed the cup on the table. "I don't think I will," he decided as he admired it. "I think it gives it character."

She smiled and laughed slightly. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Belle was reclined on the sofa in the library completely enthralled in the latest book she was reading. Rumplestiltskin stood at the entrance of the room, leaning against the frame with arms crossed, watching her silently. It was early spring, and it dawned on him that Belle had been living with him for nearly a year. The quick passage of time left Rumplestiltskin's head reeling. So unaccustomed was he to paying attention to time, having lived for so long (and having lived for so long _alone_) that he'd forgotten just how quick it could race by. He knew he needed to broach the subject of their deal with her; he needed to remind her that her year was almost up, and that she had a choice of extending her time here (with him), or she could leave and pursue adventure on her own terms and not have to wait for one of Rumplestiltskin's deals to come forward.

He dreaded the conversation greatly, having gotten used to her constant presence in his home. And that was it, he thought as he watched her read. Before the Dark Castle had been nothing but a large and empty space with which he could fill with trinkets and loneliness and dust. But Belle had swept away the dust and brought a brightness to the castle that Rumplestiltksin hadn't realized he'd craved until she'd come along. She helped make this place a home. She helped make this a place he wanted to bring his son back to - when he found him.

He knew he did not want her to leave. He considered her to be a dear friend, and he was aware that those feelings of friendship that had entered him almost from the moment he'd said hello to her in that pub had been slowly transforming into something much more. He'd been fighting it for the past several months, claiming it to be merely the fact that she the only (attractive) female within fifty miles of the castle. But as the time drew closer for her to decide to stay or go, he realized that it really had nothing to do that she just happened to be here and be a beautiful woman. It had everything to do with the fact that she brought out in him the best of himself. She made him feel like a man and not a monster, and she made him feel like it was possible for him to be loved. Even if she only ever loved him as her strange companion who offered her a home, a job, and the occasional adventure, it would be enough. However she loved him would be perfect; as long as she stayed.

He approached her, the heels of his boots clacking loudly against the floor. Belle looked up, the sound enough to catch her attention and she smiled brightly at him. Rumplestiltskin swatted at her feet, and she pulled them to her, curling up in a ball to make room on the sofa for him. He sat down heavily and Belle sat up straighter. "Are you all right?" She asked and Rumplestiltskin nodded and turned his head to look at her.

"We need to talk, dearie."

Her brow furrowed in worry, and Rumplestiltskin knew she was afraid she had done something wrong. "I cleaned the kitchen and the grand hall," she said. "I was taking a break. When I'm done with this chapter I'll clean upstairs."

He laughed. "I'm not here to talk about your cleaning schedule," he remarked. "I'm here to remind you that the terms of our deal are almost fulfilled." She tilted her head slightly, and he took the motion to mean she did not quite understand. "We agreed that you would stay here for a year," he reminded her, turning to face her. "It'll be a year in a little over three weeks. It's time we discuss what you intend to do."

"Ah," Belle breathed. She looked down at the book in her lap for several long moments. Rumplestiltskin waited patiently as she thought and finally she looked up at him and said determinedly, "I don't want to make another deal."

"Very well," Rumplstiltskin said as he went to stand. "You can leave at the first of the mon-"

He was cut off when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the sofa. "No," she said firmly, "I wasn't finished."

Curious as to what else she had to say, he nodded for her to continue. "I don't want to make another deal," she said again. "I want to stay and work. I want to live here with you. I want you to take me on adventures and your deals, but I want you to do it because you want me here; because you want to do those things. I want to stay. But I don't want to stay out of some obligation or magical contract; I want to stay because we want to be together."

He looked at her with wide eyes and saw that she was breathing heavily, and he could feel her sincerity and her fear that he would turn her away. He slowly, hesitantly brought his hand up to gently touch her cheek and she sighed sweetly. "I don't want you to go," he whispered and she smiled brightly.

"So we'll forget the deal?" She asked, "I'll stay because I want to stay and you'll let me because you want me here?"

"I don't want you to be anywhere else," he admitted.

Her hand lifted to join his on her cheek. "Rumplestiltskin," she asked softly.

"Yes, Belle?"

She hesitated, then looked up at him with hope shining in her eyes. "Do- do you think you could ever love me?" She whispered.

His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, surprised but suddenly so very happy. He nodded slowly, "I think so," he said, surprised at how good it felt. "I think I already do."

"I think I love you, too," she whispered and he could do nothing but pull her to him, holding her closely and breathing her in.

"It won't be easy to love me," he whispered into her hair. "I can be difficult at times."

"It's been easy so far," she commented, snuggling closer to him. He reclined back against the arm of the couch and held her to him.

"There is a lot you don't know about me. About my past," he whispered, cursing himself for bringing this up. He had her now; why was he saying things that could drive her away?

He felt her shrug against him. "We'll figure it out," she whispered contentedly.

He nodded in agreement. They would figure it out. If this was indeed love – and he was sure that it was - he would do everything in his power (of which he had plenty) to ensure that he did not drive her away. He would tell her about his son. He would tell her of his plans to find him again, and because he was sure this was love, he knew she would help. He did not deserve love, he thought, but he would work to become worthy of it. Of her. He had thought for so long that love was beyond him. It was the one thing that had escaped his grasp for so long, and so he'd spent years searching to find a way to capture it, and up until recently he had failed. Snow White's hair had been the first time in a long time that he'd had any hope of finally bottling the most powerful magic of all.

But as he held Belle in his arms, listening to her soft breathing and feeling her arms wound tightly around him - here because she _wanted _to be - he wondered if maybe he had found a different way to capture the essence of True Love.

Instead of a glass vial, however, he would hold it in his arms.

_End _


End file.
